Nostalgia
by Safora Heineken
Summary: Just a oneshot that might become a story about Stef and Tess looking back on what happened in highschool. Warning:Stef/Tess


**Hi guys! This is just a random brabble that I came up with... the writing isn't very good in this one because I literally just sucked it out of my thumb. I dinmt think it's going to be a story... unless you guys request it... I just wrote it to have an image in my head about what happened with Stef and Tess in high school.**

 **Please don't mind my bad english, Dutch is my first language so there will probably be some typos too. There wil be some Tess/Stef.**

 **happy reading!**

"I'm so sorry about how you must be feeling. I went trough the same thing with mike... well, I don't want to compare our situations but if it helps, I'm here for you if you need anything, even just someone to talk to. " Stef said, she placed her hand on Tess's knee and smiled at her.

Tess had just admitted to her husband that the reason she's not be happy in their marriage might be that she's a lesbian and she had been hiding from it for years.

He got angry and Tess asked Stef if she wanted to talk. They went to the beach and sat down on a bench, watching the waves come and go.

She was happy that Tess had admitted to the feeling she had for her back in high school. It meant that Stef hadn't been making things up in her head. But then again, it also meant that her friend was in conflict with herself. Just like she had been all those years before she met Lena.

Tess smiled at the shorter haired blonde in front of her. She sure did remember all those feeling she had for Stef back then. She had done a pretty good job burying them away all those years. But since the moment she saw Stef at her door that day she felt like she was hit on the head with reality. All those thoughts and all the feelings came back.

 _"Do you really want to watch this, Tess?" Stef grunted as she reached for the remote control on the coffee table in front of them._

 _After a long school day the two of them would always hang out together._

 _"Well, yes! So don't change the channel!" The darker skinned girl complained in her typical teenage voice when she saw Stef starting to point the remote control on the television._

 _The two had met on their first day of high school when they were both only twelve years old. Stef was older than Tess by only three months. The two girls became best friends a few days after meeting each other and trough the years, their friendship only got stronger and stronger. They told each other all their secrets, they talked about what bothered them, they loved each other and they cared for each other's wellbeing._

 _But, not only the friendship grow, they did too._

 _And Stef wasn't blind, she noticed the changes in Tess' physical appearance. Tess' hair got longer, curves had formed on her body and she was overall much more mature than she was a few years ago. She was starting to look like a woman rather than a girl._

 _Stef didn't know how or when it happened but it did. Her feelings of friendship towards Tess had grown into something much more. Something she couldn't, no, wouldn't explain. She started to look at Tess in the way she was supposed to look at a boy. She felt this tingling sensation at the pit of her belly every time she was close to Tess, every time Tess touched her, every time they hugged._

 _She was crushing on Tess. Hard. No, she wasn't just crushing, she was in love._

 _Stef knew that Tess must feel something similar for her too. She couldn't be imagining the lingering looks, the way Tess played with her hair when they cuddled, the way Stef would catch her staring at her when she thought she wasn't looking._

 _It was true, Tess did feel something for Stef. Something she had felt for quite some time now. The blonde haired girl had been her best friend for years but now, she wanted her to be more than just best friends. She wanted to kiss her, to hold her to tell her that she loved much more than as just a friend._

 _It was kind of an unspoken fact that was going on between the two of them. They both kind of knew that something romantic would eventually happen between the two of them but, neither of them was brave enough to admit it up front or to take the first step. But they both knew. And for now that was enough._

 _"Okay, but after this boring show is done, I get to decide what we're gonna watch." Stef said, faking a frown._

 _Tess smiled at her and decided to draw it out a little more, "you're being bossy" she said, pouting._

 _"And you're being a baby!" Stef said as she put the remote on the coffee table and settled back on the couch, laying down on it her head resting against the armrest of it for support._

 _After a few minutes Stef noticed that Tess had scooted closer to her. She reached up and gently pulled Tess on top of her._

 _Tess' eyes never left the tv screen as she rested her head on Stef's chest. They did this allot lately. Cuddling. Where Tess would rest her head on Stef's chest and one of her legs was draped across the blondes body, dangling off the couch. Stef wrapped one of her arms around Tess' waist and the two would just lay there. Watching the television show._

 _Stef couldn't concentrate because all that she could focus on right now was the strawberry/mint smell of Tess' hair and the way she was breathing. It took all her strength not to flip them around and press her lips against the darker skinned girl._

 _Tess' mind was also barley paying attention to the show. She felt Stef's hand drawing circles on her back and she could feel her heart thumping against her ear._

 _Just as Tess was going to say something, they heard a loud voice sounding from behind them._

 _"STEFANI!"_

 _Stef's body jerked violently as she heard her fathers voice, causing Tess to almost fall to the floor._

 _"God, dad you scared me half to death!" Stef said, trying to catch her breath and trying to calm herself down._

 _"WHAT IS THIS?" Frank yelled loudly again, his eyes big at the sight before him._

 _Stef was confused, why was her dad yelling, "What do you mean, what did I do?"_

 _"THIS... disguising thing that is going on between the two of you!" Frank yelled, his voice just a tad calmer now._

 _Stef looked at Tess with a shocked expression on her face only to find Tess' equally shocked eyes staring back at her._

 _Neither of them moved as they both didn't know what to do or say at the moment._

 _"Dad... we weren't doing anything." Stef finally said, sitting up straight on the couch, followed by Tess who did the same._

 _"Stop lying to me! Stefani, I take you to church every Sunday, you know this is wrong! It's a sin!" Frank yelled again, his eyes practically spitting fire at his daughter._

 _"Mister Foster..." Tess stared but she was cut off by Frank holding up his hand, signaling her to stop talking._

 _"Tess, leave." He demanded, not even wanting to have the girl anywhere near his daughter ever again. She was a bad influence, seducing his daughter into sinning._

 _Tess looked at Stef once more before quickly getting up from the couch and gathering her school books. Within a few seconds she was out the front door._

 _Stef felt embarrassed and scared at the same time. Embarrassed because het dad just flat out yelled at her like she committed a horrible crime in front of her best friend. And scared because she could see that he was really angry._

 _"I'll fix this." Frank said before heading up the stairs, leaving Stef alone with her thoughts. He didn't come downstairs until the next morning._

 _The next day was Saturday. Everything seemed normal at breakfast and Stef thought that maybe her dad had come to his senses and realized it was wrong to yell at her. He talked to her about sports and what was going on at the station, like nothing had happened the night before._

 _Around 12 AM_ _the doorbell rang and when Stef ran to open it she was met with the pastor of their church._

 _She was confused as to why he was at their house but she was soon to find out that he was there to 'cure' her from her immortal thoughts and rid her of her homosexuality._

 _The pastor made Stef explain what she liked about Tess that made her feel sexually drawn to her. He asked her to explain exactly what she felt for the other girl. Something that she hadn't even completely figured out herself._

 _He kept explaining her in so many different ways how much god hated homosexuality and how she would go to hell if she kept on having these impure thoughts._

 _Finally after many hours, Stef was scared enough to make a promise to herself to NEVER thing about a girl in a romantic way again._

 _She was traumatized. She was scared._

 _Usually she would spend her weekends with Tess but, neither of them made contact. That Monday at school they shared a few glances but again neither of them dared to approach the other._

Now, a little over two decades later here they were again. On the beach, Tess pouring her heart out to Stef once again. Like she always used to do years ago. It felt good, it felt nostalgic, it felt like... home.

"You know, talking to you always made me feel better." Tess said, smiling at Stef.

"Yeah... we really were each other's therapists." Stef laughed a little.

"I'm really sorry that I never talked to you again after that night your dad yelled at us."

"Tess..." Stef started. She didn't want Tess to apologize for something that her father caused all those years ago. It had happened, there was no meed to discuss it now.

"No Stef. I REALLY am sorry. I was so... heartbroken that I didn't even know how to look at you without getting tears in my eyes. I was so embarrassed that night that I was ashamed of my feeling. I was scared of what others would think when they found out I was in love with you. And I'm sorry for that."

Stef froze for a second. Did Tess just say that she had been in love with her? Did she hear that right?

"In love?..." Stef asked, looking at Tess with a confused look.

Tess opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again. She hadn't even realized she said that.

"Yeah, I loved you, Stef. I mean... it was pretty obvious." She tried to laugh but a nervous giggle came out.

An awkward silence fell. Tess looked at Stef. She was clearly busy processing what she had just told her.

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean, before my dad yelled at us that night. Why didn't you tell me?" Stef asked, searching for Tess' eyes.

The darker woman shrugged.  
"It doesn't matter now anymore. We're older." Tess muttered.

"Of course it matters! It matters to me! All this time I thought you were disgusted by the idea of me crushing on you and now you tell me that you were in love with me?" Stef asked

"Of course I wasn't disgusted by you, Stef. I loved you... I was just... scared I guess." She answered, her voice getting softer.

"I wish you had told me, because I sure was crazy about you too." Stef said playing with a piece of loose string on her jeans.

Suddenly Tess was much closer to her. And what happened next came out of nowhere.

Tess kissed her.

Her full velvet lips were suddenly on Stef's. For a few seconds it was nothing more than a peck before they broke apart. Then Tess leaned in again and this time her tongue probed against Stef's lips begging for entrance, which was granted.

As their tongues swirled around each other Stef didn't think about anything. It felt so new. So exiting and different from what she was used toFor over 10 years she had felt only Lena's lips on her own.

Lena's lips.  
Lena.

"Oh god! Tess stop." Stef grunted as she reluctantly pulled back from the kiss. She was married, she couldn't just kiss Tess! What was going on?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It just... happened." Tess admitted.

Stef quickly for up from the bench and walked to the car in which they came to the beach.

Tess followed her. Not saying a word until they were both in the car.

"Stef, I'm sorry!" She tried again hoping that Stef wasn't angry.

"It's okay... we uh... We can't ever do that again." She answered, still trying to figure out what just happened.


End file.
